This invention relates to a process for producing a copper barrier type, nuclear fuel cladding, and more particularly to a process for producing a copper barrier nuclear fuel cladding by applying electroless copper plating to a zirconium oxide layer formed on the inner wall of a cladding of zirconium or zirconium alloy.